Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, in particular to a crucible for OLED evaporation source and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With people to pursuit of higher quality display product, OLED has become a most potential emerging technology instead of LCD (liquid crystal display). OLED technology is in a rapid development stage. OLED display products are typically produced by means of evaporating organic materials at home and abroad. Performances of RGB pixels such as color cast, efficiency and so on are dependent on characteristics of evaporated film layers such as uniformity or the like. During the evaporation, the uniformity of the evaporated film layers is directly dependent on a crucible for evaporation source used as a key component in the evaporation.
However, an existing crucible for OLED evaporation source generally has a flat-bottom structure. In addition, the organic material has a high viscosity and a surface tension effect is presented after the organic material is liquefied. As a result, the organic material is unevenly distributed in the crucible. Thus, a portion of the bottom is exposed during the evaporation, thereby affecting the uniformity of the evaporated organic material.
To this end, it is necessary to provide a new crucible for OLED evaporation source and a manufacturing method thereof which are capable of solving at least a part of the above problems.